The Factionless
by MissParisWriter
Summary: What would happen if Tris had lived? Follow her life with Tobias after the factions have been destroyed. Bravery, selflessness, honesty, intelligence, and peace. Does she have what it takes to be normal, and start a life for herself with a family and Tobias at her side?
1. Chapter 1

The white dress, simple and plain, fit snugly, hugging my waist and trailing behind me as I took each step closer to Tobias. He stood there, under the daisy adorned arch, hands behind his back, never removing his eyes from me. I tried not to cry, I really did. It wasn't like me to cry, but on a girl's wedding day, anything can happen.

I glance at Uriah to the right of Tobias, his best man, and Christina already down the aisle and waiting on the left for me to arrive, wearing a lovely green dress that flatters her olive skin and golden eyes. Even Caleb, as mad as I had been for quite a time, finally patched things over with me enough to walk me down the aisle. As much as I missed my quiet conservative father, I was glad to have Caleb be the rock guiding me. If he weren't there, I would've most likely tripped on the lace ¾ sleeve dress on the first step down the aisle.

Everything about the small ceremony was beautiful; from the white and green floral bouquets and sunlight streaming through the sheer canopy, but nothing could compare to the beauty of Tobias standing at the end, waiting to grab my hand and promise to love me for forever.

I arrived at the archway, my eyes on Tobias the whole time as we spoke our vows in front of the small crowd that had been invited. Tobias had proposed a week after I had been discharged from the hospital. I had been immune to the poison set off, however I was badly injured from the bullets which took extensive care to heal. One week after I was discharged, we were taking our daily walk in the botanical gardens due to doctor's suggestion, and after I got lost in the buzzing bees and beautifully scented roses, I found him under an archway in the butterfly garden, on one knee and holding a ring. I had said yes and now, here we are, under another archway, Tobias speaking the most beautiful words I'd ever heard.

"Tris, I never expected to love you so much. But here I am, staring at the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, struggling to find the right words. I promise to be not only brave for you, but loving, honest, selfless, intelligent, and peaceful. I will cherish you for as long as I live, and try for that long to be worthy of your love. You never cease to amaze me with your ability to love and protect me and I promise to do the same. Don't be afraid to confide in me as not only your husband, but your best friend. I love you."

I duck my head to wipe a tear, my light hair falling in a cascade of waves, providing a curtain. I manage to get myself together before allowing everyone to hear my vows.

"Tobias; love is a freight train. Before I met you, I couldn't even look at it without shuddering and backing away in fear. But now, I'm brave and I can tell you, because of that freight train, I have met the most amazing person I could have ever dreamed of. I promise to encourage you in everything, your individuality and your uniqueness, because that is what I cherish. I will help shoulder our challenges, however difficult they may be, I will love you and work with you as a whole. And most of all, I promise not to argue and allow as many children as you want. You are my other half, and I will strive to make us a better whole."

After being pronounced husband and wife, we kissed and I could hear the loud claps and whistles as we pulled apart. I looked into Tobias' eyes and found home.

"I love you Tris Prior. Or should I say, Mrs. Tobias Eaton?" I laughed, grabbing his hand as we walked slowly down the aisle to the reception party, the small crowd clapping and beaming happily. I found my brother, Uriah, Christina, Zeke, and a few others waiting for us in the tent.

The party was in full swing when we left for our honeymoon. I kissed goodbye to my friends and Evelynn before sliding into the small car Tobias had bought once we had moved into the city. The factions had been destroyed and apartment complexes and homes had been built in their place along with airports and stores. It was like the world had been restored to how it was before the experiments had been installed; normal.

We sped off down the road and I couldn't help but stare happily at Tobias. One hand was on the wheel and the other gripping my hand, thumb stroking my wrist gently.

"Would you tell me where we are going?" I hated surprises, especially bi-costal surprises that meant getting on a plane or boat.

"Nope, you'll just have to use those special skills of yours to be patient." I rolled my eyes and sighed, turning to stare out the window as each different terrain passed by quickly, like a dream. Soon, I found myself staring at the ocean whiz by and eventually at an airport. We were, as I had assumed, taking a private plane Evelynn had arranged.

"Okay, so not here I take it."

"How about you just enjoy your time with me for now and let the destination be my concern."

"Fine. But I'm expecting lots of events to make up for this surprise. You know how I hate surprises."

"You do? Hm, I had no idea!" I can hear the hint of sarcasm in his voice as we sit on the tan leather seats and grip his hand tightly as the jets roar and the butterfly feeling in my stomach returns. Even though I loved flying and soaring freely through the sky as if I was one of the ravens on my collarbone, I hated the feeling of flying in the plane.

"So tell me, is it tropical or mountainy?" I ask, not able to erase the curiosity from my mind. I really was desperate to know. The playful smirk on his face told me he wasn't going to budge any time soon.

"Tris, I told you! I'm not going to spoil it." I resigned from my interrogation and decided to rest on his shoulder until we landed. No matter how much time I wanted to spend with Tobias, all the wedding planning that took place today really drained me of any energy I might have possessed this morning. I had chosen a simple lace and dress with a very low back and ¾ sleeves that gently hugged my curves and then tapered out at the bottom, trailing behind me. It was an obvious choice from the moment I found it in my mother's closet before the remains of Abnegation had been destroyed. Tobias wore my father's suit, a simple gesture he surprised me with when he showed me his tux. He found pleasure in surprising me, however I never got to return the favor.

I felt a gentle hand shaking my shoulder and I knew we had landed. "Tris, we're here. I know you'll hate me, but I have to blindfold you." I sat straight up after hearing this, refusing to be visually impaired so I wouldn't ruin a surprise.

"Heck no. I'd rather not spend the first few minutes of our lives together blind. Tobias, no."

"I was just kidding! Tris, I was kidding. You're already here. The plane landed and I carried you to the boat which took us here. You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you." I sighed in relief and looked around. The large windows were shielded with brown twine curtains, exposed ceiling beams, white walls, large bed with sheer drapery and blue pillows.

"Where are we?" I draped my legs over the side of the bed and looked at Tobias who was sitting on a chair across from me.

"I'll be outside. Meet me there when you're ready." And with that, he left, leaving me to a million thoughts at once. What the hell Tobias? I found a large suitcase that I assume Christina had packed and was thankful, our years at the Dauntless quarters had shown me she had slight modesty but with a flare. I found a swim suit, sundress and sandals and after quickly and eagerly dressing, I walked out and found Tobias, sitting on the sand, tanned skin glistening in the setting sun of what looked like Greece. I smirked, always one for romanticism that Tobias.

"So Greece, huh?" He turned around and smirked, patting the ground next to him where he had laid a towel and champagne.

"Well, Evelynn had said she'd seen it once in a picture. Called it paradise. Insisted we come here. So I did some research, rented our own private island for a week and a half and planned the most event filled honeymoon you could've ever hoped for. I know how to keep a girl busy."

"No, but you know how to keep me busy." I bit my lip and he smiled, his hand finding my waist and drawing me closer. I didn't object, in fact, I'd been waiting for that for hours. The heat of the sun beating down and the soft lapping of waves nearby only added to the mood. I didn't want the kiss to end, but unfortunately it had to. He pulled away, only leaving inches between us.

"I have some pretty good ideas." I laughed and leaned in again, pushing him gently down onto the towel.


	2. Chapter 2

I awaken to the light streaming in through the twine curtains, birds chirping outside with the sweet scent of flowers wafting into the room through an open window, and the most handsome man lying beside me, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. His eyes are already open, a dark blue color, a dreaming sleeping color that I could never get used to.

"Good morning." I smile, stretching out as memories roll through my head from last night like an old film, each so lovely I couldn't imagine a movie being able to replicate it.

"Morning." He replies, stroking my -probably a mess- hair. For a minute, we just lie there, staring into each other's eyes before he finally decides to get up and pull on some pajama pants. "I'll make some coffee. Today, we will be snorkeling." He adds before exiting the room, leaving me lying bare under the soft Egyptian cotton sheets, wishing he'd come back. I know how I had previously wanted activities to occupy myself, but now the only thing I really did want was to stay inside this beautiful home and be with Tobias.

I took a long shower in the hot, steaming water of the master bath, washing my now long lightened hair with coconut scented product. My hair, which had been ritually cut to my shoulders every six months, was now at the small of my back, which seemed unusual, but nice. Different. I dried off with a blue cotton towel and slipped into a pair of cutoff jeans and tee-shirt before greeting Tobias in the large spacious kitchen. The delicious scent of warmed coffee made my mouth water as I slid onto a stool at the bar.

"Mmm." I beamed as the hot liquid ran down my throat. Tobias leans across the bar and pecks me on the cheek.

"So, today we are snorkeling and then going to the mainland for a little luau. Christina packed you a nicer dress. I suggest you pack that in a bag before we leave for snorkeling because we'll probably just go straight to the party after." He smiled, kissed my forehead this time and then left. The distant vibe I was getting from Tobias confused me, and to be honest, I was irritated with his curt little statements before leaving. I wanted to spend time with him. More than just a little peck on the cheek or an activity to occupy all day without so much as an "I love you." I wanted grand romantic gestures or just a nice dinner and being close together for a night. Just us. Wasn't that the reason he got a secluded island for us two anyway?

Frustrated, I got up and began packing my things into a bag, ignoring Tobias and shooting him glares whenever I felt he was looking. I found the nicest dress in the bag that Christina had packed. It was nice alright. Not something I'd ever venture to wear when I was in Dauntless. Jeez! Strapless and floor-length, the dress was black, white, grey and blue floral with a pair of strappy black sandals that seemed to be 6 inches tall. Of course I was probably exaggerating an inch or so, but I'd never worn anything so _not_ me. I truly appreciated Christina's style, but maybe this was a bit much?

"Ready to go Tris?" I hear Tobias call from the hallway, and immediately the anger bubbles up again.

"No! I am not leaving this house Tobias. I want to spend time with you. Not a bunch of fish underwater or fire jugglers and hula dancers. I want to eat…. Chocolate cake with you and listen to that cheesy track you put together on a CD. I don't know. I just want you. Nothing extra." Tobias is standing in the room now, looking at me stoically, not a single readable expression. Until he drops all his bags, walks over slowly and kisses me. I smile when we release, hoping this means he agrees to my terms.

"I agree, only on one condition…" he pauses. "Never call my track cheesy." I burst out laughing and we end up in pajamas watching old movies on our bed until lunch. After about fifteen minutes of my stomach growling like King Kong, Tobias decides to make sandwiches and pretzels with milk. When I laugh at his choice of beverage he gets defensive.

"Hey! Milk is a great source of calcium for your bones. Take it or leave it." I giggle and accept the drink and plate graciously, raising my eyebrows and not able to contain my teasing smile. He settles into the spot next to me and this is how we stay all day and all night for most of our honeymoon.

I have to admit, the thought of watching movies and pigging out now makes me feel lazy and unappreciative of what he planned. But the nights we spent together I could never be more appreciative of. We ended up leaving after a week and returned to our wedding gift from Evelynn- a beautiful cottage built near Abnegation. I couldn't have been more happy with the way everything turned out. Tobias got a job as a physical trainer and I became, I know, a teacher. It doesn't seem like the most ideal thing for a person, especially me, but I found working with children after all those years of fighting strangely relaxing.

So now I find myself, sitting wrapped in a cozy blanket, watching Tobias make eggs and bacon for breakfast while I watched television. I still wasn't used to the whole idea of all this technology, but Tobias had adapted strangely fast. The cottage was a small one story with a loft above for guests or an office but Tobias and I hadn't fully agreed on how to use it.

"How many eggs?" I heard him call as I scanned the channels for something interesting. But all I was finding was _news, news, news, news, how to remove hair from your legs, news. _

"Two!" I called back after deciding on a classic movie Tobias and I had loved whilst on our honeymoon. Soon after, he walked in, two plates full of hot steaming eggs and crispy bacon. "How could I ever live without you my dear Tobias?" He scoffed and handed me the plate, obviously enjoying the praise.

"Just eat your bacon." We did this every morning, lounged for a few hours and ate breakfast, watching something on television, but not really watching. Ever since we'd gotten home, it had been about us, making sure we made time to be together every day and just be in love. During the war, there really was no time for relaxing and being happy. Now, there seems to be a surplus of time to do just that. And I was soaking up all of that time.

"I should get ready, have a great day love. I'll bring home pasta for dinner. Be careful around those kids." I smile and stand, wrapping my arms around the muscular frame, on my tip-toes and kiss him on the cheek. I miss him every day after he leaves and can't wait for six o'clock when he comes back home.

"Love you!" I call out as he leaves, deciding it was my time to get ready for work as well. With a quick shower and a short blow-dry through my hair, I slide into a comfortable pair of black work pants and white blouse. Honestly, I'd never pictured myself as a work clothes type of person. Tee-shirts and jeans were my type of fashion. And fashion? Honestly, it's just a way for people to determine what designer designs the most ugly and insane outfit. In fact, I actually used to find work clothes quite tedious. But, after agreeing to teach first grade, I decided Evelynn's professional opinion on outfits would be useful. And she took opinion to the next level. So, after quite some persuasion, I found myself getting a closet full of work clothes and dresses and shoes. And now, I don't really hate it. I actually find it nice.

After tucking my blouse into my pants, I find a pair of black flats with the ankle strap and pull my hair into a ponytail before heading out the door. I generally didn't leave home this early. School didn't start until nine and ended at two-fifty. But I had scheduled an early doctor's appointment because ever since the honeymoon, I'd been getting sick and feeling out of sorts which never really happens because my immune system has always been pretty strong. Tobias was concerned that I got some rare Grecian disease, which I highly doubt. I didn't even know Greece could give you rare diseases. But maybe the couscous could give you food poisoning. _Wait, is couscous even Greek?_

I pulled up to the office and pulled my keys out of the ignition of my small silver car and briskly strode into the office, checking in before taking a seat. I couldn't risk being late to work, they had a no tardy policy, even with adults.

"Mrs. Tris Eaton, the doctor may see you now." I stood up and could feel the eyes of every woman and child in the waiting room. My name wasn't exactly an easy one to forget. The lady smiled as I walked past her and into the nearest open room that read my name on the sign. Soon after the temperature and blood-pressure check, the doctor came in.

"Tris, I understand that you've not been feeling too well recently. We've set up some labs to try to figure it all out but are there any suspicions or theories you may have?" She asked, sitting on the chair next to me, acting like we were old pals and she could just ask me anything. I honestly hated people. Woops, did that sound bitter? _Crap!_ I've been trying to improve that lately.

"Well, Tobias and I journeyed to Greece for a week about three weeks ago. It could be food poisoning or… some rare disease?" Did I really just say that out loud? God, I'm dumb.

"Well, food poisoning is usually more obvious and ends fairly quickly. If it has lasted for three weeks, it is something much different than that. I'll be back, the nurse, as I believe, gave you a cup? Take that into the bathroom, and I can assume you know what to do after." She smiled and exited. _Gross._ I hate peeing in cups. I feel so violated leaving that to be examined by another nurse who doesn't know me at all.

The bathroom wasn't exactly the cleanest, but after peeing, I dispensed the cup into the little place for it, thoroughly, and I mean thoroughly, washed my hands, and got the heck out of there. Soon, the nurse came in and drew blood and then left. People came in and out, carrying clipboards and not telling me a single thing until at about a quarter to nine, the doctor came in.

"So Tris, we have results. We'll need to schedule a follow-up in about a week, and I'd really like it if Tobias could join you." I lean forward subtly as if to indicate that she hasn't gotten to the point and should because I'm really late for work.

"Okay…" I trail off and wait for her to continue. She hands me the labs. My heart picks up to faster than a racing horse gallop and all the words are gibberish.

"It seems from the tests that you are not food poisoned or have contracted a rare disease. You are actually…. Pregnant. Congratulations Tris! You're having a child!"


End file.
